kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Tucker
Numbuh 58 is a female KND prisoner transport pilot that piloted Prison Transport Delta and was tasked with of bringing Numbuh 206 to the Moonbase to be decommissioned, along with Numbuh 59. When Numbuh 206 escaped, Numbuh 86 blamed Numbuh 59 because he was male. Numbuh 58 and Numbuh 59 appeared in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.. Numbuh 58 was voiced by Tara Strong. Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard’s universe, shared with Depthcharge2030, her name is Gwen Tucker. Gwen shares the same history with Nolan and Sector Q, having used to date Nolan, then breaking up with him after he chose the Prospectors over them. In the “Intent” series, Gwen and Doug captured Nolan during the Irken’s Invasion of Earth, shortly after he was tricked into lowering Moonbase defenses. After a short talk, Gwen and Doug decided to release Nolan, and he fled back to Earth where he was soon recruited by Brain. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, Gwen and Doug were on a little sea journey aboard a KND ship, until their ship was ambushed and destroyed by the Kraken. Gwen laters weeps as Doug is seemingly killed by Davy Jones, who later turns out to be trapped in Jones' Locker. During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Gwen, Doug, and a fleet of operatives planned an attack against the Brotherhood of Evil. The villains came out victorious, and Gwen & Doug were captured by Team Brotherhood. Gwen admitted to Nolan that they let him go because they wanted him to have another chance, and they wanted him to come back. However, Nolan continued on his path to evil with Brain’s manipulative ways, and he froze Doug & Gwen using the Freezer 5000. After Nolan has decided to return to the KND, he and his friends set Gwen & Doug free, and they immediately wanted to arrest him. They took Nolan and Team Brotherhood to Moonbase, where Nolan explained his story. Everyone else agreed to give Nolan a second chance, and the two officers angrily set him free. When Nolan dropped by his old treehouse for a visit, Gwen met him there and apologized for before. They went for a walk on the beach so Gwen could try and make up with Nolan, but became quickly irritated by his need for helping metahumans and "freaks" and left him alone. Gwen & Doug later helped Nolan access the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. Top Secret Files, where they learned of Darth Genious's true past. When the Brotherhood villains invaded the Moonbase, Gwen & Doug immediately blamed Nolan again, and the villains made it seem true. After the operatives were all forced away from the Moonbase, the two watched Nolan leave back to the Brotherhood after his banishment. During "Calling All Heroes", Gwen & Doug were attacked by an Imperial Elite Guard, who was about to kill them had Nolan not arrived and saved them right away. Wesley Dodds later found the two operatives and brought them to the rest of the other-world heroes who have survived the invasion. As they were all sneaking into Final Brain from down below, Wesley Dodds convinced them that it was their fault that Nolan betrayed them for evil in the first place. During "Heroes Together", the two fought alongside Nolan as he tried to make his way over to Brain. After Nolan's showdown against Revan Bane Sidious, Gwen & Doug hurried up onto the base's roof to assist him. Revan Bane immediately unleashed a storm of Force Lightning upon the two, imagining them as Gwen & Doug's respective parents, who used to hate Revan long ago. Nolan was thankfully able to recover mobility in his legs and rescued the two by hurling Revan over the edge of the building. After Nolan was saved from falling shortly after by Danika and April, Doug & Gwen apologized for everything and admittedly took the blame for his path to the Dark Side. Nolan easily forgave the two, and they all became friends again as they stood with Nolan during his award ceremony up on Moonbase. In the end of Rachel's story arc, Katie and Eva found her making out with Doug in a Moonbase closet. Both of them gasped after being caught. During the epilogues of the story, Gwen and Doug paid a visit to Corey Sanderson's grave, dropping him a flower. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, she is married to Doug Murphy, and has two kids, a daughter named Maddy, and a son named Zach, both of whom were borrowed from Numbuh 227, only with different surnames. However, Numbuh 227 is currently using these surnames for her series. Appearance Numbuh 58 has very long, brown hair and wears the Decommissioning Squad uniform when she's on duty. She has emerald-green eyes and wears a yellow shirt, blue jeans and her Decommissioning Squad boots when she's not on duty. Category:Females Category:Reformed Villains Category:KND Characters Category:Global Command Category:Sector Q Members Category:Pilots Category:Murphy Family